


The Brightest Star

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Doctor AU, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and fate could be cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the Fault in Our Stars, and it inspired me to make this Midorima AU!

Forever wasn't long enough. 

He had never understood what people meant when they said that, finding life to be plenty long, especially on some of his longest days in the Hospital. But when it came to his short-lived romance with you, he understood. One day wasn't long enough, a week wasn't long enough, 50 years wasn't even going to be long enough to spend with you. 

He needed you forever, and then some. 

When he had first seen you in the ICU, he had recognized you instantly. You were an old friend from school, the former manager of his basketball team, who he had lost touch with a long time ago. He had harbored secret feelings for you but had never found the right time to confess, and by the time he'd gathered the confidence, you had both gone your separate ways. It would selfish of him to burden you with his feelings and a long-distance relationship, so he had let it go, allowing himself to suffer the loss of perhaps the only woman he would ever deeply love. 

So to see you again, with him having to operate on you to sustain your life, came as a shock. He blocked out his emotions as he was prone to do, and operated on you as though you were any other patient. He saved your life that night, only allowing himself to relax once your condition was stabilized. 

At that point, he wanted to rekindle the relationship despite knowing that difficulties of it. You had terminal form of cancer, one that you had tried to have treated for a long time. It wasn't safe for you to leave the hospital any longer, but that didn't seem to deter you. When he had broken the news to you that you wouldn't be going home for awhile, you smiled at him and playfully responded 'Maybe we can catch up then, Dr. Midorima.'

He spent his free time around you, drawn by your calming aura that seemed to have a powerful affect over him. He had long since forgotten about Horoscopes and listening to Oha Asa, but there was something about you that he could swear was magical. The stars must have wanted you to be together, how else could you have ended up at the hospital that he worked at? 

Midorima would sit with you even on your bad days, hand gripping yours and thumb soothingly stroking the back of your hand. He'd reach over to wipe away your tears, offering no words because he knew your impending death was not something you could be comforted about. But he saw your expression change the longer you were in the hospital bed. 

One day you had asked him to take you for a walk, and despite your weakening condition, he decided to adhere to your wishes. He had always been weak to your requests, even when younger, and it frustrated him to see that things hadn't changed. He escorted you to the small garden where patients would often sit and admire the flowers, his arm hooked with yours as he watched you carefully. Your eyes were bright and full of wonder, despite your pale skin and the dark bags forming under your eyes. 

For you to still have such a bright view of the world, despite the condition you were in, was something he didn't quite understand. 

But he wasn't the one with a life-threatening illness he had to come to terms with. 

The one night he had off, he couldn't make it to the hospital that night. You requested that he'd at least call you, understanding he had a life outside of you, and he had agreed. That night you told him you loved him, and he finally had a chance to get his feelings off of his chest. He heard you crying at the end of the call, thinking nothing of and figuring that you were just sad that he wasn't managing to visit. He would try to make it up to you next time he saw you for sure. 

When he came in the next day, he found out that you had died a few hours after the phone call. He's not sure how to deal with the news, keeping a straight face on as the nurses ask if he's alright. He asks for an official time of death, and even heads down to the morgue to see your body before it's sent away to be buried. He notes the peaceful look on your face, and he wonders why something like this had happened to such a beautiful person. 

A nurse approaches him as his shift ends, and hands him a piece of paper. He goes to the empty break-room after packing most of his things, stopping to read it out of curiosity. 

He recognizes your handwriting immediately. 

He holds the letter tightly in his hand, crinkling the paper as he reads. 

_'I cried last night because you said you loved me, and I knew that this would hurt you most of all. I wish we both would have been braver, given each other a chance when we were younger. But sometimes things happen like this and you can't overthink them or you'll go crazy (and trust me you're crazy enough as it is)._

_What I wanted to say is it's okay._

_It's okay to be sad._

_It's okay to show weakness, even if it's just when you're alone._

_I love you, Shintarou. Not even death can stop me from loving you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Brightest Star in your Sky'_

And that was when he realized that you had come to terms with your own death, while he still had not. 

He leaves without saying a word to anyone, leaving his coworkers confused. He enters his car, goes home, and performs his normal ritual. But something feels off to him, and he knows it's inevitable that he'll be feeling the pain of your death soon enough. He reads the letter at least ten more times, memorizing each and every word you'd written and wishing he could have been there when you were alive to hear those words in person. 

'I love you, Shintarou.'

He exits his room and steps into the hall, intent on getting himself a cup of coffee but he finds that his legs don't want him to move. 

He finally gives himself a chance to breathe, and after turning to rest his head against the wall, he removes his glasses, and begins to cry.


End file.
